Barney's Let's Show Respect (barneyallday's version)
Let's Show Respect! is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 4, 1997 (the same day as Barney's Good Day Good Night). It was later rereleased on December 7, 2009. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. 'Plot' Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *'Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice)' *'B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett II)' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Kristen (Sara Hickman)' *'Derek (Rickey Carter)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin)' *'Kelly (Rebecca Wilson)' *'Grace (Maddie Rose)' *'Shanda (Leyda Aleyli)' *'Jesse (Dean DeLuna)' *'Joshua (Jaren Lewison)' *'Natalia (Montse Hernandez)' *'Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Emma (Deborah Cole)' *'Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones)' *'Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) ' Songs *'﻿Barney Theme Song' *'It's a Great Day' *'Respect!' *'Hello, Goodbye' *'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood' *'People Helping Other People ' *'Help Protect the Earth ' *'Mr. Sun' *'I Like Autumn' *'What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? ' *'The Rainbow Song' *'Number Limbo' *'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' *'The Cleanup Clock' *'Pop Goes the Weasel' *'Down By the Bay' *'Let's Go on an Adventure' *'That's What an Island Is' *'Down By the Station ' *'The Exercise Song' *'When I'm a Firefighter ' *'Pumpernickel ' *'Muffin Man Medley' *'Brushing My Teeth ' *'I Can Laugh' *'That's a Home to Me' *'I Love You' Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: Original 1997 version ::::Barney is a dinosaur ::::from our imagination ::::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::::a dinosaur sensation ::::Barney lives with Shawn and ::::With Tina, then you'll soon see ::::Little Tosha tags along ::::With her big sister Min ::::Jason is in Barney's club ::::And Derek has a ticket ::::But BJ and Baby Bop play whit him, ::::'Cause it time to Show "RESPECT" ::::Barney comes to play with us ::::Whenever we may need him ::::Barney can be your friend too ::::If you just make-believe him! 1999 Version ::Barney is a dinosaur ::from our imagination ::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::a dinosaur sensation ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him ::Barney can be your friend too ::If you just make-believe him! 2004-2009 Version ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination, ::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::A dinosaur sensation! ::Barney's friends are big and small; ::They come from lots of places. ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend, ::ABC's and 123s ::And how to be a friend. ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him. ::Barney can be your friend too, ::If you just make-believe him! Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995-1996 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney voice and costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. *The Baby Bop voice and costume from "Once Upon a Time" and Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. *The BJ voice and costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The musical arrangements from the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used. *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "You Can Be Anything" of Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's vocals from "First Things First!", Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Halloween Party" and kids' vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise". *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney" beneath the Season 1 logo, it says "Barney". *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City. And a short hair. *Emma wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy".And a long hair. *Natalia wears the same clothes in "Let's Go on Vacation". And a long hair. *Joshua wear the same clothes in "Let's Play Outside".And a short hair. *Grace wears the same clothes in "A-Counting We Will Go".And a long hair. *Shanda wears the same clothes in "Super Singing Circus".And a hair-style. *Jesse wears the same clothe in Barney's Fun & Games".And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games".And a short hair. *Taylor wears the same clothes in "The Good Egg: Kenya".And a hair-style. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying Barney beneath the Season 1 logo it says "Barney". *Filming began in March 21st, 1995, two months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *This was the only time Baby Bop, Kelly and Min appeared together. *After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in April 23, 2006, It also aired on Fox in March 13, 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in May 15, 2007, It also aired on ABC in December 31, 2008, It also aired on NBC in August 31, 2009, It also aired on Playhouse Disney in March 2, 2010. *The preview for this original 1996 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City". Cover Arts Original 1997 release Front Cover *Barney Back Cover * 'Release Dates' *'November 4, 1997 (PBS Barney VHS version)' *'March 8, 2000 (1999 Lyrick Studios version)' *'December 28, 2005 (2004 HiT Entertainmet Version)' *'December 7, 2009 (2008 Lionsgates Version)' 'International Release Dates' *'UK version (January 13, 1998)' *'Austrailan version (April 4, 1998)' *'Spanish version (November 29, 1998)' *'French version (June 12, 1999)' *'German version (October 17, 2003)' *'Portuguese version (June 19, 2009)' Preview Transcript *(The 1995-Present Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo plays, and then, the preview starts as the star goes back to the yellow background, turning to the scene from the video) '"Barney Let's Show Respect!" Previews' 'Orignial 1997 version' 'Opening' *'Light Blue FBI Warning' *'Light Blue Interpol Warning' *'Barney Fan Club Promo' *'Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro' *'Let's Show Respect Title Card' 'Closing' *'End Credits' *'PBS Logo (1989) Pitch -3' '2000 Lyrick Studios version' Opening *'Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) ' *'Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-)' *'Barney What a World We Share Preview' *'Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOs screen (1992-1996)' *'Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version)' *'Let's Show Respect! Title Card' Closing *'End Credits' *'Barney's Big Surprise Preview' *'Sing and Dance With Barney Preview' *'Barney In Outer Space Preview' *'Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-)' *'Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)' '2005 HiT Entertainment Version:' 'Opening' *'HiT Entertainment FBI Warining' *'HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning' *'HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2007)' *'Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Chriderns Promo' *'Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003)' *''' '''Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *'Barney & Friends: Home Video 7-13' *'Respect Great Along Title Card' 'Closing' *'End Credits' *'Jim Henson's Animal Jam DVD Preview ' *'Barney's Colorful World! Live! Preview' *'Kipper Puppy Love Preview ' *'Bob the Builder: Yes We Can Preview ' *'Angelina Ballerina Lights Camera Action Preview ' *'HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2007)' Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Joe Phillps Category:1997 episodes